bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Into the Labyrinth: Chapter 3
The members of the Pthumeru Expedition got prepared to plunge into the depths of an ancient city. As Van Helsing was walking down a hallway, someone pulled him into a closet. Maria asked him, "What would you do if I let you pursue your romantic interests in me?" Van Helsing thought for a second, then said, "I would take you out for a night on the town, then hopefully get laid with you. Oh, and they're sexual interests, not romantic ones." He then tried to walk out of the closet, but then Maria pulled him back and kissed him, saying, "I love an honest man." Van Helsing then replied, "I'm only honest regarding some things." Maria said, "Some is enough." Van Helsing then winked and walked out with her. As he was walking, Gehrman said, "If you're quite done, you'll remember we were brought here to explore the inner reccesses of an ancient civilization, not Maria." Van Helsing nodded, then they joined the rest of the group. The hunter named Ludwig asked, "So Mensis, where is the entrance to Pthumeru?" To which Mensis answered, "You're standing on it. That trapdoor leads directly into it." He opened the trapdoor and they all entered it. Once they all entered what is known as the Dead Zone, Mensis said, "Oh by the way, Byrgenwerth is not liable for any deaths or injuries. Now, let's get on to the fun part." With that, he cleared a duty hall of cobwebs to reveal a wall. Laurence then said with a cocky smile, "Well Mensis, your Pthumeru sure is an amazing civilization isn't it? If only there was more than a half-mile of dust, corpses, and cobwebs." Mensis then smiled and tapped the wall with a stick, revealing it to be an illusionary wall. Laurence looked dumbfounded as the group walked past and Van Helsing said, "Pull your head out of your arse won't you Laurence?" The group then passed into the area labeled Active Pthumeru. As they were walking, they heard a noise, and a Pthumerian jumped at them, wielding a large dagger. It was felled by the many shots it took from the hunter's firearms. Mensis picked up the dagger, inspected it, and put it into his robes. Then, as the group finished climbing a ladder, a hunter who was at the bottom of the ladder was struck by something, causing him to fall down screaming. When the group heard him hit the ground, he still screamed, only to be silenced. Van Helsing threw a Torch down, only to reveal a horde of the Pthumerians. They were all staring at the group and some of them started moving towards the ladder. With some quick thinking, Van Helsing grabbed a Molotov from Gehrman, who already had one prepared, and threw it down. When it hit the ground, it revealed the liquid covering it to be some sort of oil. The horde was set ablaze, and The group scurried away, anxious not to attract the attention of more Pthumerians. When they set up camp, it turned out that they would have to share tents. Van Helsing instantly volunteered to share with Maria, who accepted with blushing cheeks. Ludwig shared with Gehrman, and Laurnece shared with Mensis. However, Van Helsing came out of his tent when the others were sleeping, only to find Mensis sitting by the fire. He was drawing and writing in his notebook and he looked visibly different. He seemed twitchier and his eyes were a darker shade of green. When Van Helsing approached, Mensis jumped and said, "Oh! It's you. If you want, you can sit beside me." Van Helsing did, and he noticed that Mensis had drawn the Pthumerians in his journal, titled as "Labyrinth Watchers." Van Helsing asked Mensis, "Hey friend, you seem different lately." Mensis eagerly replied, "Only because of the progress we're making! According to the carvings I've observed, we're nearing an area known to them as Ihyll. I believe it may be an Inner Sanctum or throne area. it's where they go to worship their queen, Yharnam." Van Helsing asked, "You mean the city?" Mensis then laughed and said, "No, I mean what could be the namesake of the city. She's their queen, and the moderator of a substance that translates to Old Blood. This substance is like a miracle cure, for... for anything! If we find it, we'll all be rich. We'll have unlimited money, fame, and women." Van Helsing then said, "I'm interested in one of those things!" Mensis then said, "Good man! Wake the others. Before this time tomorrow, we'll have what we came for." As Van Helsing rushed off to awaken the others, Mensis whispered to himself, "I can hear it. The blood of the ancients. It...sings to me. I will find it. I will use it. Keh heh heh heh." I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is my view of the expedition that discovered the Old Blood. And if you didn't guess, Mensis may prove to be a problem later on. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts